


All Shook Up

by whyisthiscakeonfire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Musician Stiles, Singing telegramist Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyisthiscakeonfire/pseuds/whyisthiscakeonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles still doesn't know how he ended up as a singing telegramist, but that's not going to stop him from brightening up the night of one D. Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Shook Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/gifts).



> Inspired by this prompt: http://derek-tion.tumblr.com/post/71595176726/singing-telegram-au-where-stiles-usually 
> 
> So I saw the above prompt by derek-tion on tumblr and after hoping someone else would write it, I decided to give it a crack. Don't ask me why Stiles had to be an Elvis impersonator; I have no idea. Sorry in advance for the cheese-tastic ending.

If Stiles had known that growing his hair out would play even the smallest role in him getting roped in to becoming a singing ‘telegramist’ (his official title, according to Isaac), he would have had it shorn back into the buzz cut he rocked in high school. Before getting this gig, he hadn’t even known Elvis-grams were a thing, but Isaac’d taken one look at him with his longer hair and asked if he could fill in for him. Stiles still hasn’t worked out how _Isaac_ , of all people, fell into being an Elvis impersonator, but being the broke college student he is, he had eagerly (read: naïvely) accepted his offer. It was meant to be a one time thing-he doesn’t really sing, and if the way his dad had laughed when he’d sent him a picture of him wearing his Elvis costume is any indication, he doesn’t look a lot like the King-but apparently he’d done a good enough job that he’d been asked to stay on a regular.

(Stiles is pretty sure the recipients of his Elvis-grams are too busy laughing at him and/or being mildly horrified to care much about authenticity.)

Still, the job pays decently and it’s not like anyone cares if he half-asses his singing. He figures it’s mostly about the novelty factor-yay, Elvis is singing to me!-and he’s yet to run into someone he knows, so it could be worse. Sure, Isaac cracks ‘Devil in Disguise’ jokes whenever he sees him in the costume, but it’s not like he’s planning to do this forever, and he’s actually gotten semi-decent at miming playing the guitar.

***

He usually gets a few days notice before each ’gram, but for whatever reason, he only got the text informing him of this particular job yesterday. It’s not like there are people lining up to send Elvis-grams, so normally his job doesn’t interfere too much with college, but he has a paper due tomorrow and better things to be doing then standing on some stranger’s doorstep preparing to serenade them. He’s 20, for god’s sake, and wearing flared pants and a cape.

He knocks, and uses the time before ‘D. Hale’ opens the door to make sure the speaker is properly set up. As soon as the door opens he launches into his standard speech, going with his usual tactic of avoiding eye contact for as long as possible in order to minimise the chance that his face will be remembered.

 “Well, hey there. I’ve got a message from a Laura, who says ‘Baby brother, get off your ass and stop brooding. I don’t care that it’s your birthday, if you haven’t shaved by tomorrow Cora and I are dragging you out of the house.’ Which seems pretty tough, but that’s why the King is here-to lift your spirits with the power of song.”

 Stiles has always hated the script the company requires him to give, so he powers through it as quickly as possible so he can just sing the damn song already. ‘Are You Lonesome Tonight’ seems an odd choice considering the message, but he’s here to sing, not judge whatever weird inside jokes people have going on.

He doesn’t bother to look up until he gets to the bit about “when we met, I loved you at first glance,” and, well, screw you, Elvis. ‘D. Hale’ is underwear model hot, and while it may not be love, _lust_ at first sight is a definite probability. He appears to have forgotten his shirt, and frankly, Stiles feels that he really should have some sort of warning sign on his front lawn, like ‘beware of dog’, except more along the lines of ‘beware of dangerously attractive man’. Really, Stiles doesn’t know what the mysterious Laura is talking about, that stubble is _devastating._ He’s also pretty sure that mere mortals shouldn’t have the ability to make ‘frozen in horror’ look so attractive, but honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if D. Hale was a hallucination caused by inhaling too much hairspray. Damn his Elvis quiff.

Stiles only takes in the fact that he’s stopped singing when he hears a garbled croaking sound. It takes him another few seconds to realize he made it, and a few _more_ seconds to realize that he’s staring blankly at someone who is probably considering calling the police, if the look on his face is any indication. They stand at an impasse with Elvis playing in the background, until suddenly D. Hale is bursting out laughing and Stiles is so, _so_ done.

Without bothering to pick up the speaker-heck, Isaac can foot the bill, this is all his fault anyway-he spins and begins the walk back down the front path.

The increase in laughter behind him tells him that his cape did not go unnoticed.

***

He’s still shaken from the events of the night before, so Stiles decides to forgo his regular morning coffee and go for a run instead. Skipping out on the coffee shop also means he can avoid Scott, who Isaac has probably already informed of his humiliation. At first Stiles thought it would be awesome having a barista for a best friend, but Scott is surprisingly stingy with his talents outside of work and wouldn’t hesitate to mock Stiles mercilessly for running away last night.

Normally he’d just run a few blocks before giving up, but today he figures he might as well go the whole hog and run to the local park. Pushing away the thought that no amount of distance is likely to help him outrun his embarrassment, he’s already nearly at the park before he realizes that the guy running in front of him has a disturbingly familiar set of muscles.

The (very manly) yelp of dismay he lets out must have been louder than he thought, because the guy is turning around, and dear god, he is just as attractive in the daylight. The look of dawning recognition on his face is enough to let Stiles know that any attempt at escaping unscathed is futile, but at least his memory hasn’t been playing tricks on him; the guy really is as mind-melting hot as he had thought last night.

“Elvis!” A wide grin is spreading across the other guy’s face. He still has the stubble. It’s still devastating.

“Why me?” Stiles asks the sky futilely. Hopefully if he doesn’t acknowledge D. Hale, he’ll lose interest. Even Scott ran out of Elvis jokes after a while.

“It _is_ you!” The other guy exclaims. “I’m Derek-hey, where are you going?”

Stiles had taken advantage of the guy’s-Derek’s-momentary distraction to try and back off slowly, hoping that he can sprint away. He’s _really_ not interested in reliving last night’s humiliation. He starts walking briskly, hoping Derek Hale will get the hint, but unfortunately all those muscles aren’t just for show and he keeps up with Stiles easily.

“Wait up!”

Stiles keeps going, but Derek proves to be annoyingly persistent. Head down, Stiles finally breaks into a run, since apparently subtlety is lost on this guy. He thinks for a second he’s lost him before he hears a throat clearing behind him.

“ _Wise men sayyy.”_

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Stiles grits out, spinning around and storming back to Derek, who has stopping walking and is standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face. “ _Only fooools rush innnn.”_

“No, stop!” Stiles hisses, smacking Derek’s-unfortunately just as nice to the touch-chest. “People are looking!” He isn’t even exaggerating; there’s a mother with a stroller blocking the path up ahead staring at Derek with her mouth open. Stiles can’t really blame her.

“ _For I can’t help falling in love with youuu.”_ Derek finishes warbling, grinning at Stiles expectantly. He realizes, suddenly, how close he’s standing, and jerks away.

“Yes, yes, alright, you got me,” Stiles sighs. “Ha ha, my job’s ridiculous, are you done making fun of me now?”

Derek looks shocked. “What? Making f-no, no! I… actually really just wanted to talk to you. Do you… maybe want to get coffee sometime? It was my birthday yesterday, after all.”

It’s Stiles’ turn to look surprised. He double takes, then squints at Derek suspiciously. “Are you seriously asking me out? Bullshit.”

But Derek is standing there, looking somehow earnest and sheepish at the same time. “Elvis won me over. It’s like I said-I can’t help falling in love with you.”


End file.
